Retrouvailles very hot !
by Sartharion
Summary: Une petite suite à mon histoire "Une rencontre et des faits inattendus" Yuri Ino et Sakura dans leur chambre


Chapitre 2

_Ce chapitre est une suite du 1__er__, il faut donc l'avoir lu pour tout comprendre._

Résumé court du chapitre précédent :

_Sakura et Ino passaient leurs vacances dans le même hôtel, et se sont livrées à de longs ébats._

Actuellement, Sakura est rentrée chez elle, mais Ino est toujours à l'hôtel. Inutile de dire qu'elles se manquent.

Accroupie par terre, Sakura rangeait ses vêtements dans son armoire principale. Elle plia soigneusement sa longue robe légère pour la saison estivale, puis ses minijupes, et enfin ses pantalons. Elle les prit un par un et les rangea sur ses étagères, avec un infini soin. Elle rangea sa valise afin qu'elle ne traîne pas par terre puis ouvrit sa seconde valise. Là elle prit ses sous-vêtements non-utilisés, et les rangea. Ayant chaud, elle ferma ses volets, et ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser circuler l'air sans faire entrer trop de chaleur. Elle prit le sac avec ses sous-vêtements sales, et les extirpa un par un pour les mettre dans un bac, quand elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un string sexy qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle réfléchit trois secondes avant de se souvenir à qui il appartenait.

Son amie, qui était devenue bien plus depuis une semaine, Ino, avait dû abandonner un vêtement personnel dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait ramassé par erreur. Elle l'observa, puis remarqua qu'il n'était pas propre. Elle regarda de plus près, et sentit alors une odeur familière. Elle renifla le string, et reconnut la senteur de la mouille de sa partenaire. Dans sa tête repassaient les images de leur dernier rapport, datant de l'avant-veille, et d'après elle, le plus excitant et plaisant, vu qu'elle se connaissaient de plus en plus avec le temps.

Elle revit sa partenaire blonde avec les cheveux totalement décoiffés, couchée sur elle, lui malaxant les seins, se rappela sa poitrine si bien proportionnée, se balançant au-dessus de sa tête quand elle léchait le clitoris d'Ino, redressée au dessus d'elle. Puis plus forte que la canicule dehors, une vague de chaleur emplit Sakura, et elle se mit à lécher le string de sa partenaire pour se rappeler les contacts qu'elle avait eu avec elle.

Alors Sakura eut envie d'elle, mais malheureusement elle était loin, dans son hôtel. Elle se dit qu'Ino devait être dans sa chambre, vu que la chaleur était intenable à l'extérieur.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela le numéro que son amie lui avait donné. Après 5 sonneries qui lui semblaient interminables, elle entendit la voix claire et si douce de son amie : « allô ? »

Sakura était tellement contente de l'entendre qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors elle lui expliqua qu'elle était repartie avec son string, puis son excitation due à la remémoration de l'histoire. Lui disant son envie d'elle, son interlocutrice eut aussi un frisson de désir. Alors la ninja blonde eut une idée. Demandant à Sakura de s'allonger, elle commença à faire glisser sa main droite libre en dessous de son soutien-gorge. Sakura fut d'abord étonnée, puis comprit que sa partenaire lui décrivait ses actions corporelles.

Sakura, d'un mouvement sexy qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de faire en la compagnie de son amie, ôta sa minijupe, puis fit glisser son majeur sous son string, et tout en léchant avidement les sécrétions vaginales d'Ino sur son sous-vêtement, commença à se caresser. La jeune blonde sur son lit fit de même, et, maintenant son téléphone à son oreille avec son épaule, se caressa la poitrine. Toutes deux se racontaient de leurs voix sensuelles leurs exploits en direct, et débutaient leur séance très « hot ».

Sakura prit la parole :

« J'humidifie de salive mes doigts de la main droite, et je me touche la poitrine. Je suis sur le ventre, ma tête repose sur ton string, et le lèche. Ma 2ème main va sur mon clitoris, et le caresse longitudinalement. »

De sa voix sexy sortaient de temps à autres des soupirs profonds de plaisir.

Ino parla : « Oh, oui, je me touche, je me touche ! » Elle prenait de plus en plus de plaisir. Puis elle ajouta : « Ma main part de ma poitrine, caresse tout mon corps, et va rejoindre l'autre main. Elle tire la peau de mon clitoris, pendant que l'autre y fait pénétrer un doigt. Il s'y enfonce et ressort très rapidement, comme le tien la première fois. Puis un 2ème y entre pour plus de plaisir…. »

Toutes deux poussaient des cris de plaisir, et riaient discrètement, de façon étouffée, imaginant les exploits de leur partenaire.

Sakura, toujours sur le ventre, annonça : « La main qui caressait ma poitrine me caresse sensuellement toute entière, _dit-elle d'un petit rire_, et va près de mes lèvres se ré-humidifier, je lèche avidement mes doigts, et ton string en même temps. Le goût des deux mouilles réunies est exquis ! Maintenant, mes doigts trempés de salive se redirigent vers mon vagin, le caressent très vite, et le bonheur entre en moi… »

Ino répondit : « Ton doigt peut aussi rentrer quelque part, hein ?, _dit-elle en rigolant_ »

Sakura comprit tout de suite, et décrivit son activité à son amie :

« Mon doigt finit de me caresser…. Ne sois pas impatiente ^^ ». Quelques dizaines de secondes après qu'elle ait dit ça, son index remua sur son clitoris et se sur-humidifia, en vue de ….

« Voilà Ino, mon doigt passe en-dessous de mon corps, et mon bras s'allonge. L'index fait le tour de mon anus, dont le muscle se détend subitement… et il y entre. Ah, une violente sensation de plaisir m'envahit ! Mes deux mains enfoncent leurs doigts quelque part ! Oooohhhh… Mes poignets s'agitent de plus en plus vite … Aaah ! Aaah !

Ino profitait de son spectacle auditif, et prenait énormément de plaisir elle aussi.

Elle tenta une chose jamais tentée auparavant. Tout en continuant de caresser son clitoris d'une main, elle se pencha en avant. Ses missions l'ayant exceptionnellement assouplie, elle n'eut pas trop de mal, mais elle forçait, elle était déterminer à y arriver. Puis elle y arriva finalement. Elle rapprocha le téléphone et appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur pour l'activer, et en régla le volume. Elle dit : « Sakuraaaaaa ? Devine ce que je suis en train de faire…. J'ai ma tête qui est juste devant mon clito et je le lèche avidement. Ca vaut le coup d'être souple… J'ai comme la formidable impression de lécher et d'être léchée en même temps … et c'est si bon ! Oooh, ahh, oooh, oohh… Et ma seconde main, … va … se mettre … dans … mon anus. »

Elle s'exécuta, et soudain elle poussa un énorme jouissement, mais elle continuait, elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. Elle bougeait son torse pour que ses jambes touchent et massent sa poitrine, elle léchait son clitoris en y faisant presque rentrer sa longue langue, son doigt pénétrait et ressortait de son anus, faisant ressortir une vague de plaisir supplémentaire, et de sa dernière main libre, elle pénétra son clitoris rapidement, tandis que sa langue le caressait toujours. Elle accéléra toute la cadence, et commença à ressentir une vague qui l'emplissait, comme partant de ses entrailles et voulant ressortir. Quand soudain elle hurla dans le téléphone, et atteignit l'orgasme. Elle continuait à enfoncer ses doigts dans ses deux orifices, pendant que son torse revenait à la position tenue, et non plié sur ses jambes.

Sakura continuait elle aussi sa progression de plaisir, et poussait également des petits cris.

Reconnaissant le cri orgasmique d'Ino qui la fit monter d'un cran de puissance quant à ses attouchement rapides, elle dit : « Hé, repense à notre premier rapport, brutal et sensuel, et reconnais l'envie l'une de l'autre, enfonce-toi de plus en plus vite et fort, comme moi, et ressens … AAAAAHHHH ! ».

L'orgasme de Sakura était arrivé sans la prévenir, elle était concentrée sur ses paroles, et la surprise avait augmenté le plaisir reçu.

Ino aussi arrivait à la fin du plaisir de son orgasme, et ralentissait le rythme.

Sakura demanda alors : « Tu peux récupérer ta mouille et me l'envoyer par poste, pour avoir l'impression de contact, et j'humidifierai mes doigts dedans, et après mon plaisir, j'avalerai les deux mouilles. »

Ino rit puis déclara : « Les meilleures vacances que je passerais ne sont pas à l'hôtel, d'ailleurs je pars cet après-midi, et je te rejoins chez toi vers 21 heures, mets toi en tenue sexy, et tu auras de la mouille à volonté, sur moi directement. »

Sakura tellement contente lui annonça : « J'ai envie de toi plus que de tout ! »

Après leur coup de téléphone, elles raccrochèrent, et machinalement, chacune de leur côté, ramassèrent toute leur mouille sur leurs doigts et la léchèrent avidement, comme pour patienter en attendant 21h.

Vers 21h10, Sakura se demandait si sa compagne allait bien, quand elle sonna à la porte. Ino apparut resplendissante, coiffée avec sa belle mèche, les cheveux lâches, et une robe légère (très) décolletée. Sakura avait choisi comme tenue sexy un string en dentelle, et pour couvrir sa poitrine …. Rien ! Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Ino en la voyant, mais cela la mit de suite au parfum de ce qui l'attendait.

Ino entra, posa son lourd sac par terre, et annonça : « J'étais censée revenir après-demain seulement. Donc je pourrai passer 2 nuits chez toi, demanda-t-elle ? »

Sakura, en guise de réponse partielle, malaxa sa propre poitrine et se mordit l'index droit de façon sexy. Ino esquissa un sourire avant de bondir sur sa partenaire et de la plaquer au lit.

Sakura surprise la prit par le cou et attira sa tête contre la sienne, où elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Puis elle lui déclara : « Tu m'as manqué depuis 2 jours »

Réponse similaire de la jeune blonde qui enleva d'un mouvement sa longue robe, dévoilant un corps nu dessous.

Surprise excellente pour la jeune ninja aux cheveux roses qui ne perdit pas un instant pour aller poser sa langue sans faire de détour sur le clitoris d'Ino. Sa main alla se lubrifier sur son propre appareil génital avant d'aller s'enfoncer dans celui de sa compagne, qui sécréta immédiatement du liquide vaginal, pour le plus grand plaisir des papilles de Sakura, se régalant de ce délice. Ino ne voulut pas perdre de temps, redressa Sakura, lui lécha la figure pleine de sa propre mouille, et l'allongea sur le lit. Après lui avoir demandé de fermer les yeux, elle ôta le string de sa compagne, le jeta par terre, et commença à masser le corps svelte de son amie. Il fallait bien sûr comprendre un rapide massage du corps entier, suivi d'une concentration posée sur ses deux seins. Elle prit ses deux mains pour les caresser et les faire bouger, s'entrechoquer, quand son regard se porta sur le vagin de Sakura. Elle lâcha lentement les 2 jouets de son amie, pour se glisser vers son entrejambe. Elle glissa ses jambes entre celles de Sakura, et lentement se frottaient leurs clitoris. Elles secouaient leurs bassins sensuellement pour faire glisser leurs deux appareils génitaux l'un sur l'autre. L'afflux de mouille leur assurait une lubrification parfaite, et toute deux allongées poussaient des petits cris de plaisir. Les muscles de leurs jambes se contractaient par moments, faisant varier le rythme de leur rapport. Mais Sakura avait une soif de contact avec Ino, Elle s'extirpa des jambes de sa partenaire pour l'allonger sur le dos, puis se pencha doucement sur la blonde et lui lécha à grands coups de langue le clitoris. Elle savourait le contact si proche et sensuel de sa compagne, quand cette dernière lui déplaça les jambes et lui ouvrit les cuisses pour lécher son sexe également, dégoulinant de mouille.

Là elles étaient dans une position connue pour le double don de plaisir ….

Toutes deux se régalaient du plaisir charnel que leur donnait l'autre, et aussi de la mouille au goût si plaisant pour leur papilles. Sakura s'y plaisait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas que sa compagne ne la léchait plus et cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Ino en sortit un objet rectiligne et plutôt mou, qu'elle ne tarda pas à mettre en contact avec l'entrejambe de son amie, le lubrifiant ainsi. La ninja aux cheveux roses sentit un objet étranger, et pendant qu'Ino l'humidifiait, elle demanda entre deux coups de langue : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

La blonde esquissa un sourire en coin avant de répondre : « Détends toi … »

Sakura n'avait effectivement pas d'autre choix que de se détendre lorsque l'étrange bâton s'enfonça dans son vagin, et bougeait de plus en plus pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

Sakura disait, tout en léchant son amie : « Ohh, Oh oui !, Ah…., c'est si bon … » et elle s'accrochait aux jambes d'Ino pour ne pas bondir de bonheur à chaque enfoncement. Elle suçait les lèvres de l'entrejambe de son amie pendant que cette dernière continuait à faire bouger ce bâton tellement excitant et érogène. Elle se concentra sur les cuisses d'Ino dont elle caressait la jointure, tout en ouvrant grand la bouche pour donner le plus de plaisir à cette dernière. Mais sa jolie concubine avec son objet était extrêmement plaisant, alors elle s'abandonna à elle, juste avant l'orgasme qu'elle laissa éclater, alors que la seconde main de sa compagne lui malaxait les seins, optimisant cette violente sensation.

Sakura se redressa alors devant Ino et lui dit : « Demande moi ce que tu veux, je le ferai ».

Mais celle-ci n'eut pas à réfléchir, elle prit le cou de son amie, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Les deux femmes se suçaient les lèvres (de la figure cette fois =) ), entremêlaient leurs langues, cherchaient le contact maximum, faisant bouger leurs seins collés qui augmentaient le plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'elles bougeaient. Sakura dégagea ses deux mains, qu'elle apposa sur le clitoris d'Ino, la caressant. Une fois ses doigts mouillés, elle en fit pénétrer trois dans le vagin de sa bien-aimée, et de son pouce caressait la surface clitoridienne. Puis sa seconde main lubrifiée alla se poser sur les douces et fermes fesses de la ninja blonde, qui souriait de plaisir et était presque aux anges, quand un index trouva l'entrée de son anus, faisant paraître une vague de chaleur en Ino au rythme de l'agitation des deux mains de Sakura. Cette dernière, histoire de conclure, baissa sa tête pour la mettre entre les deux seins de sa concubine, y léchant la jointure pour une sensation très plaisante. Dans leur câlin, Ino ferma les yeux au moment où il se transformait et plaisir extrême, lui donnant un orgasme qu'elle eut devant sa partenaire satisfaite de son travail, qui pensait déjà recommencer une autre relation de suite.

Ino répondit bien sûr _oui_, mais Sakura se leva, s'accrochant toujours à elle, et la mena à la baignoire, où elle fit couler un petit peu d'eau bien chaude, avant de déclarer : « Profitons de notre transpiration et mouille naturelles avant de rentrer dans l'eau. »

Ino regarda l'immense baignoire, puis Sakura, en disant : « T'as raison, j'veux pas perdre de temps ». Et sans attendre, elles se jetèrent à terre sur le sol plus frais, léchant le mélange suave de transpiration, de salive et de mouille se trouvant sur le corps de leur concubine. Avec un infini plaisir qu'elles prenaient à s'abreuver de leurs liquides naturels, elles ne remarquèrent pas qu'il était minuit passé, et la seule lumière qui se reflétait sur leur corps couvert de ce fluide était la lumière artificielle de sa chambre. Quand le contact avec le sol devenait trop froid, elles se levèrent main dans la main et se glissèrent dans la grande baignoire avec de l'eau chaude. Ino annonça : « Je vais te montrer une astuce que j'ai découverte en pratiquant le plaisir solo chez moi : « Tu prends une goutte de savon, tu l'étales sur ta main, tu le fais mousser, et tu l'applique sur ton vagin. Comme ça tu fais ta toilette en même temps que tu prends un plaisir intense dû à cette glisse optimisée, dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur »

Comme pour assurer sa preuve, elle prit du savon, et avec son doigt caressa le clitoris. Sakura comprenait que son amie aime cette sensation, vu l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle prenait appui sur la faïence de la baignoire, mais elle flottait à moitié sur l'eau, réduisant les efforts, pour se concentrer sur une prise de plaisir, tout en faisant attention à bien satisfaire Ino, lui mettant une main savonneuse également sur son intimité, l'autre main lui garantissant l'équilibre pendant qu'elle se penchait et mettait sa tête entre les seins d'Ino et y léchait l'espace entre les deux. Ino de son côté basculait sa tête en arrière, s'abandonnant à Sakura, mettant son corps et tout ce qui va avec entre ses mains, mais ne s'inquiétant pas, vu le plaisir pris à chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble. Puis Sakura eut un éclair de génie, elle se leva lentement et de façon sexy devant Ino, faisant onduler son bassin, caressant ses fesses, tant et si bien que sa compagne en tira la langue d'ébahissement, quand elle faisait glisser ses mains sur tout son corps svelte et entièrement mouillé. Elle alla ramasser le bâton qui lui avait procuré un si grand plaisir quelques minutes auparavant, revint dans la salle de bains, suçant l'objet qui lui avait servi, et donc couvert de sa mouille. Elle fléchit les jambes en les écartant, et ouvrant ainsi son vagin, elle s'enfonça le bâton, avec une grimace de plaisir sur le visage. Ino comprit le jeu de sa copine, et mit son bassin en évidence. La jeune ninja rentra à nouveau dans l'eau, et aussitôt fait, la jeune blonde tira un peu l'objet fiché dans l'intimité de Sakura pour l'enfoncer dans la sienne également, et les deux effectuaient des va-et-vient de leur bassin, comme si elles avaient le sexe opposé en face d'elles.

Pendant ce rapport, elles ne faisaient que se regarder, et laissaient leurs mains se serrer, se caresser le corps et les parties érogènes, se toucher la poitrine, et se plaisaient tant à elles-mêmes qu'à leur partenaire. La sensation supplémentaire d'un peu d'eau chaude peu remuante malgré tout les calmait et leur permettait de sentir le plaisir et la chaleur du désir monter au fil du coït. Sakura se pencha de plus en plus sur sa partenaire, jusqu'à son nombril, dont elle fit le tour avec sa langue, pendant qu'Ino continuait de bouger son bassin, et le bâton qui y était fiché également. Elle léchait maintenant le pubis de son amie blonde, qui sentait elle aussi une importante vague de chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Sa langue passait sur la peau douce du pubis de son amie, parfaitement rasée, comme une peau de bébé, donnant à Ino un air infantile, qui satisfit Sakura. Puis forçant sur le bas de son dos, elle se pencha, et atteignit finalement le clitoris de son amie, près duquel son propre bassin était sujet à des mouvements réguliers. Ino ne savait plus quoi faire, le plaisir montait si vite qu'elle voulut profiter de ce moment pour augmenter le rythme de façon significative. Sakura fut d'abord surprise, mais ce tempo plus rapide donnait un plus grand désir de contact, alors elle adapta son rythme de ses coups de langue à celui du bassin d'Ino, faisant encore augmenter le plaisir. Celle-ci se posa sur la baignoire totalement, en prenant appui sur les bords latéraux pour donner des coups de bassin, elle tendit entièrement ses jambes, et de son autre main qui la tenait en équilibre, et dont elle n'avait plus besoin actuellement, elle se caressa la poitrine, de mouvements coordonnés avec les accoups qu'elle donnait, et c'est donc rapidement qu'elle obtint alors une sensation interne du bas-ventre extrêmement plaisante. Sentant que le plaisir allait atteindre son maximum, elle pria Sakura d'augmenter la cadence de ses coups de langue, tout comme elle accélérait son bassin. Elle gémissait, déclarant un orgasme imminent, mais la jeune blonde, en contractant ses muscles, arriva à le contenir, et accéléra pour profiter au maximum des dernières secondes !

Ino sentit alors un léger fourmillement au niveau de son vagin, et tout de suite après, un sursaut incontrôlable, qui enfonça le « bâton du désir » comme l'appelait Sakura, dans le sexe de son amie, et qui offrit à elle-même le plus gros orgasme qu'elle ait connu. Sakura fut d'abord surprise par ce sursaut, mais la douleur de l'enfoncement rapide de cet objet fut rapidement remplacée par un plaisir aux origines profondément masochistes.

Ino gisait sur la faïence du fond de la baignoire, essoufflée et rouge, mais avec un sourire dû si puissant orgasme qu'elle avait eu. Sakura retira doucement l'objet personnel de sa concubine de son propre vagin, puis s'allongea sur le ventre en position plus confortable. De là elle donna quelques dernières « léchouilles » à Ino, qui sursautait très légèrement et incessamment. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour passer au-dessus de son amie encore ravie de son plaisir, et se mit sur elle, où elle dégagea amoureusement les cheveux qui pendaient sur sa figure transpirante. Puis elle se coucha sur elle pour l'enlacer tendrement, toujours dans le but de donner du plaisir à Ino. Ses lèvres effleuraient son visage, dont elles faisaient le tour lentement. Puis elle redressa la figure de la ninja blonde, pour l'embrasser, pendant que sa main caressait avec une infinie douceur son propre clitoris afin de ne pas perdre le plaisir accumulé.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux lentement, et embrassa son amie tendrement. Elle la remercia infiniment pour lui avoir donné un tel orgasme, et ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle dit à Sakura : « Saku, j'te fais la totale ! »

Etonnée, Sakura eut une seconde de réflexion pour réaliser l'offre de sa partenaire, et répondit : « J'suis prête ! »

Son amie lui annonça qu'elle s'occupait d'absolument tout. Elle allongea sa concubine aux cheveux roses dans la baignoire, où se trouvait plus de liquide corporel, mouille, transpiration, et salive que d'eau. Son clitoris déjà lubrifié était rougi par l'entrée de l'objet personnel d'Ino. Elle le caressa lentement après avoir mis ses doigts dans la bouche de Sakura qui esquissait un sourire plutôt satisfait. Mais Ino savait que ces caresses ne sauraient satisfaire sa compagne, c'est pourquoi elle ramassa toute la mouille de sa partenaire déjà présente sur son intimité, et fit lécher le mélange suave des mouilles et salives des deux réunies sur un seul doigt. Sakura se délecta de ce délice, mais une fois le liquide disparu, elle regarda sa concubine qui comprit aussitôt qu'il était temps ….

De passer aux choses sérieuses !

D'un seul élan, elle poussa légèrement Sakura à l'extrémité de la baignoire qui formait une pente douce, et avança sa tête au niveau de ses genoux. Elle sortit sa langue délicate et lécha le dessus des cuisses de son amie, se dirigeant vers son ventre. Quand elle arriva à 10 centimètres du clitoris de Sakura, cette dernière ouvrit lentement ses cuisses, et la langue d'Ino suivit le dénivelé formé par l'écartement de son entrecuisses, léchant cette partie érogène qui fit se bomber le torse de Sakura au moment où elle atteignit la partie la plus sensible, son sexe à proprement parler. Sa poitrine saillante et pleine de transpiration et de salive reflétait la douce lumière blanche de la salle de bains, qui attira le regard d'Ino une fraction de seconde. Elle fit alors glisser sa main déjà dans l'eau, elle remonta son anus découvert, passa sur son appareil génital, s'y arrêta quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers le nombril. A partir de là, elle recommença à lécher le clitoris de sa bien-aimée, qui gémissait à présent. Sa main continua sa progression aveugle quand elle toucha enfin sa poitrine. Son index passa entre les deux seins, que les doigts extérieurs faisaient bouger sensuellement. Tous ses doigts s'écartèrent pour caresser ses deux tétons, et malaxer les deux seins en même temps. Les gémissements s'intensifiaient.

« La totale ! » repensa Ino.

Elle prit sa seconde main, la mouilla sur son propre clitoris, tout en continuant à lécher celui de Sakura, et vint l'apposer au niveau de l'intimité de celle-ci. Le majeur et l'index se frayèrent un passage dans le vagin de la ninja aux cheveux roses, où ils entrèrent parfaitement, et effectuèrent des mouvements de va-et-vient verticaux et rotatifs à l'intérieur du sexe profond et si sensuel de Saku. Agitée de soubresauts, elle se tint d'une main à la baignoire, et de l'autre à la tête de celle qui lui procurait un si grand et intense plaisir, la poussant à la lécher d'encore plus près. Elle leva ses jambes en l'air de façon à ce qu'une soit appuyée sur le mur, et l'autre pende par-dessus le bord en faïence de la baignoire, laissant apparaître un anus parfaitement rond, et très clair et propre par rapport à ce qui en sortait régulièrement. Ses fesses étaient presque totalement visibles, mouillées et luisantes du liquide qui recouvrait la baignoire, et dans de parfaites proportions. Voyant cet orifice érogène non-utilisé, Ino sortit sa main qui caressait Sakura du clitoris de cette dernière, et saisit son objet personnel qui était laissé à l'abandon. Elle le lécha tout d'abord, puis le suça de toute sa bouche, puis le fit glisser le long de sa ligne clitoridienne pour le couvrir de mouille qu'elle savait énormément appréciée de son amie. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, et elle tendit cet objet à Sakura lui suggérant de le mettre en bouche pour goûter à ce mélange suave. Elle reprit son travail en léchant de nouveau l'intimité de sa concubine, mais son doigt ne fit que passer sur son clitoris, car il continua sa course en suivant la ligne de la raie des si belles fesses de Sakura. La main entière caressa tout l'arrière-train de cette magnifique ninja, puis un doigt commença à faire le tour de l'anus, tout en s'en rapprochant de plus en plus. Le mouvement de spirale détendit le sphincter du rectum, et ce muscle laissa passer le doigt parfaitement lubrifié dans cet orifice sombre et tellement sensible. Le plaisir commençait à devenir très puissant. Sakura passa en revue tout son système érogène. Ino avait une main qui lui caressait la poitrine, et l'autre occupée sur son joli derrière. Sa bouche suçait le dessus de son sexe tandis que sa langue caressait encore cette zone sensible. Et pour finir, la superbe créature chouchoutée tenait en main un gode recouvert de salive de sa compagne, ainsi que leurs deux mouilles. Ino lui fit signe de sa main gauche sur sa poitrine d'introduire l'étrange bâton dans son vagin. Sakura récolta et avala tout le liquide délicieux qui se trouvait dessus, et le dirigea vers son clitoris. Là elle le rentra directement dans son sexe, et commença à l'enfoncer et le tourner dans son vagin. La tension montait, et elle accéléra le rythme de ses actions érogènes, tandis que son autre main libre alla rejoindre la main gauche d'Ino sur ses seins. Elle caressa le membre qui s'y trouvait déjà, puis caressa un sein en particulier, laissant à celle de sa partenaire le soin de malaxer l'autre. Soudain elle se cambra, et fit encore ressortir sa poitrine parfaite. Ino, ressentant que le plaisir montait de plus en plus chez Sakura, fit de plus en plus rapides mouvements rotatifs dans son anus, avec son pouce caressa la raie des fesses transpirante, lécha plus goulûment le sexe de sa partenaire, et compressa son sein si doux au toucher. La ninja chouchoutée se cambra une dernière fois, et le dernier coup de son bâton qui la faisait tant rêver l'emmena au septième ciel. Tout de suite après l'orgasme, elle se rua sur sa compagne, et l'enlaça sauvagement, frottant son clitoris sur le ventre d'Ino, les jambes faisant presque le grand écart, et recouvrit de sa mouille tout le corps svelte de sa partenaire blonde. La baignoire était collante, et les corps enlacés ne voulaient plus non plus se décoller, leurs bouches étaient en pleine danse et se recouvraient de salive, leur poitrine bougeant, et s'excitant, et cela jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne fasse plus effet.

Fatiguées, elles envisagèrent d'arrêter maintenant leur coït, mais en sortant elles virent le liquide suave de la baignoire, où elles retournèrent pour s'abreuver en riant, se rendant compte à quel point elles se manquaient l'une à l'autre.

Il était 3h du matin.


End file.
